


Coping with Loss

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, it's the story of after largo loses his arm, mention of the cause of how he loses his arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Largo hasn't been the same since after the accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping with Loss

Calill frowned. Business at the pub had been awfully slow, even for the off-season. Three whole customers all day, and one poor merchant lost on his way to the docks. Thankfully she and Largo had huge piles of gold from mercenary work, so they weren't in any danger of money problems, but it was the principle of the matter. Calill had nothing to do all day except paint her nails and watch them dry as she read a book.

... Normally, even when business was bad, it wasn't a problem. Largo was a born clown, which meant at the bare minimum he was always entertaining, which Calill greatly appreciated. It made him a very lively and fun partner, if not one that was able to actually handle responsibilities. In the end, she was very happy with their relationship, but...

Calill sighed. It hadn't been the same since the accident. Largo had been out back cleaving meat for their pies when he slipped, and - well, Calill had blocked out most of her memory of what she saw, but it was quite upsetting for her to see Largo's arm so far from his body. She was able to get him to a healer, so he survived, but the healer couldn't reattach his arm. After that, Largo had fallen into a deep funk, and just stayed in his room all day. She did what she could to feed him and keep him happy, but there was only so much she could do. So she did what she could, and ran the shop without him.

Suddenly, a loud thump came from the stairs, startling Calill from her reverie. She turned to see Largo slowly and methodically making his way down the stairs, his one good arm holding the handrail to keep his balance. "Hey, honey. How you doing?" Calill asked nonchalantly, trying her best not to make a big deal of the first time he had managed to get out of his room in weeks.

Largo responded with a grunt. "Frustrated. Where's the brandy?"

"Should be on the shelf behind the bar," she said as she pointed. "You need help getting it?"

Largo shook his head. "Haven't needed it before, won't need it now."

Calill almost considered retorting, but she thought better of it this once. She went back to her book as Largo made his way to the bar.

After a while, she realized Largo hadn't made any further noises and turned to look at him. He was staring up at the shelf the brandy was on, and...

Oh. The brandy was in a crate without any handles. And with only one arm, Largo couldn't get a hold on it... Calill sighed. She walked her way over to where Largo stood and looked up at the shelf. It was too far up for her to reach, either. She gave Largo a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry, big guy. I'll go find a chair to stand on, and -" Before she could even finish her sentence, Largo had reached down and picked her up with his good arm. He threw her onto his shoulder and hefted her up with a grunt as she let out a small yelp. "By the Goddess, Largo," she said, "give me some warning before you do that!" 

She turned down to look at Largo's face, and - he was beaming. "You'd said you'd help me, right? Here's how."

Calill sighed. She could never resist that handsome mug. She grabbed the crate and kept a firm hold of it as Largo knelt and let her back down. She hopped off his shoulder and held the crate out for him as he stood back up. "Here you go, honey. Glad I could help."

Largo took the brandy out from the crate. "Thanks, Calill." He sighed. "Sorry I've been such an ass these last couple days. It's... it's been rough."

Calill put the crate down and threw her arms around Largo's waist in a hug. "I'm here to help, okay? Don't be afraid to ask."

Largo nodded. "I'll try. For now, I'm going to get shitfaced. Wanna join?"

"Do I ever."


End file.
